Mafuyu Sato Anime/Image Gallery
This is the Anime gallery for Mafuyu Sato. Mafuyu having the same dream.jpg Mafuyu waiting for the subway.jpg Mafuyu witnessing Yuki's death.jpg Mafuyu in shock over Yuki's death.jpg Mafuyu feeling sad.jpg Mafuyu waking up on the steps.jpg Episode 1 - Image 3.png Mafuyu disapointed about fixing the guitar.jpg Mafuyu asking Ritsuka if the guitar can be fixed.jpg Story Image05.jpg Mafuyu claps for Ritsuka.jpg Story Image01.jpg Mafuyu sleep sitting.jpg Mafuyu hides behind a pole.jpg Mafuyu being amazed.jpg Mafuyu looking up at Ritsuka .jpg Mafuyu greets the band saying that he came to watch them play Ep1.PNG Mafuyu trying to get Ritsuka's attention.jpg Mafuyu thanking Ritsuka for helping him.jpg Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he was able to change the strings.jpg Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he was able to change the strings.jpg Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he is cooler.jpg Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he did.jpg Mafuyu snapping out of thinking.jpg Mafuyu looking back at Ritsuka with him having to explain a band.jpg Mafuyu happily smiling at Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu bribing Ritsuka with money.jpg Mafuyu being a fond of Ritsuka.jpg Ritsuka wondering if his eyes used to look like that.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka good morning.jpg Story Image02Ep2.jpg Story Image01Ep2.jpg Mafuyu scared.jpg Mafuyu see's Ritsuka in the classroom.jpg Mafuyu doesn't know if he has a favorite song.jpg Story Image05Ep2.jpg Mafuyu singing.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu to join their band.jpg Ritsuka thinking that Mafuyu is still a mystery.jpg Mafuyu wanting to play the first one Ritsuka played.jpg Mafuyu watching Ritsuka strumming the strings.jpg Mafuyu thinking if he has a song.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka yeah.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he had fun.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka it sounds like that.jpg Mafuyu questioning about a concert venue.jpg Mafuyu looking down at his guitar.jpg Mafuyu looking at Ritsuka while being stopped at the gates.jpg Mafuyu feeling down about not knowing the guitar.jpg Mafuyu doesn't know if he has one.jpg Mafuyu catching up to Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu asking about a peg.jpg Mafuyu and Ritsuka sitting on the steps together.jpg Mafuyu at the funeral.jpg Mafuyu curled up in the covers.jpg Ritsuka asks if Mafuyu's crying.jpg Ritsuka grabs ahold of Mafuyu.jpg Mafuyu sings for Ritsuka.jpg Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he's crying Ep3.JPG Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he can't express himself Ep3.PNG Ritsuka gives Mafuyu a soda.jpg Story Image05Ep3.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that his song shook him to the core.jpg Ritsuka left confused by what Mafuyu means.jpg Mafuyu trying to explain to Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu slowly backing away from Hiiragi.jpg Mafuyu shying away from the request.jpg Mafuyu seeing Ritsuka waiting for him.jpg Mafuyu remembering to give the guitar book back.jpg Mafuyu realizing Ritsuka's anger.jpg Mafuyu pointing where he's going.jpg Mafuyu on the outside of the circle.jpg Mafuyu looking at the glasses.jpg Ritsuka patting Mafuyu on the head.jpg Mafuyu feeling happy about the effect pedal.jpg Mafuyu finding the effect pedal cute.jpg Mafuyu sees the price (1) Ep4.JPG Mafuyu sees the price (2) Ep4.JPG Mafuyu sees the price (3) Ep4.JPG Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he's writing a song for him.jpg Ritsuka managing to find Mafuyu at the station.jpg Mafuyu wondering if they all have different music tastes.jpg Mafuyu willing to work for the effect pedal.jpg Mafuyu wanting to hear more to Ritsuka's song.jpg Mafuyu thinking what kind of music he listens to.jpg Mafuyu thanking Ritsuka for taking him.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that the station is the other way.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he sort of knows.jpg Mafuyu spotting the same effect pedal.jpg Mafuyu shaking his head for not much money.jpg Mafuyu ready to give the effect pedal a try.jpg Mafuyu noticing Kasai trying to wake him up.jpg Mafuyu looking at Ritsuka with jealousy.jpg Mafuyu happy to hear Ritsuka tell him that they're in a band.jpg Mafuyu figuring that they're all in bands.jpg Mafuyu feeling pleased by the sound.jpg Mafuyu drinking his glass.jpg Mafuyu asking Ryuu if Ritsuka is here.jpg Mafuyu amazed by the effect pedals.jpg Story Image01Ep5.jpg Ritsuka and Mafuyu sharing headphones.jpg Ritsuka and Mafuyu nodding good bye.jpg Mafuyu, Ryuu, and his friend looking at Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu with chords.jpg Mafuyu thanking Ritsuka for the song.jpg Mafuyu taking a shot.jpg Mafuyu smiling from the amount of fun.jpg Mafuyu shaking his head for no finals.jpg Mafuyu ready for meat.jpg Mafuyu looking over at his phone.jpg Mafuyu looking at Ritsuka and Ryuu after making a shot.jpg Mafuyu listening to the song.jpg Mafuyu liking the song a lot.jpg Mafuyu jumping over a basketball player.jpg Mafuyu high fiving Ryuu.jpg Mafuyu going to play with Ryuu and the others.jpg Mafuyu asking if he is apart of the band.jpg Haruki thanking Mafuyu for the meat.jpg Story Image05Ep6.jpg Story Image01Ep6.jpg Mafuyu walking on the street Ep6.PNG Mafuyu walking by the shore Ep6.PNG Mafuyu thinking Ep6.PNG Mafuyu looking at the school Ep6.PNG Mafuyu looking at Akihiko and Haruki Ep6.PNG Mafuyu asking Haruki about love Ep6.PNG Mafuyu asking Haruki what he would say Ep6.PNG Mafuyu about to pick up his guitar Ep6.PNG Mafuyu petting Kedama before he leaves.jpg Mafuyu holding a can of tea.jpg Ritsuka placing his hands on Mafuyu's cheeks.jpg Ritsuka is not sure how to feel about Mafuyu.jpg Mafuyu, Ritsuka, Shogo, and Ryuu sitting together.jpg Mafuyu wondering what kind of lyrics to write.jpg Mafuyu walking with the stick.jpg Mafuyu walking on the sand.jpg Mafuyu waiting for the train to stop.jpg Mafuyu waiting for the subway train.jpg Mafuyu turning around to hear a voice.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he had some he truly loved.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he doesn't think he can do it.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he doesn't have to reply if he's tired.jpg Mafuyu telling Hiiragi if he's here to criticize him.jpg Mafuyu standing near the water's edge.jpg Mafuyu sitting back and thinking about the lyrics.jpg Mafuyu sitting on the bus.jpg Mafuyu sitting on his bed and thinking of lyrics.jpg Mafuyu asking Ritsuka what he should write.jpg Mafuyu asking Ritsuka if he's here to sleep.jpg Mafuyu realizing that there is something he wants to say.jpg Mafuyu's cheeks being squished.jpg Mafuyu not being lonely.jpg Mafuyu looking out across the ocean.jpg Mafuyu looking at two kids playing.jpg Mafuyu looking for the bus.jpg Mafuyu heading out of his apartment.jpg Mafuyu looking at the ocean.jpg Mafuyu humming on the stairs.jpg Mafuyu Sato.png Character mafuyu on.png Given Major Debut Commemoration, SD Character Ban & Icon Present (Mafuyu).jpg Mafuyu and Kedama Illustration by the director Hikaru Yamaguchi.jpg 99801.jpg Given × THE Character SHOP Limited period held decision Image.jpg Given Vol. 1 Blu-ray & DVD.jpg LisOeuf Given Cover Magazine.jpg Satou Mafuyu Opening Song Staring at the ocean.JPG Mafuyu Opening on the stage.PNG Mafuyu clapping for Ritsuka.gif|Episode 1 Mafuyu turning his head at Ritsuka.gif|Episode 1 Mafuyu amazed.gif|Episode 1 Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he's cool.gif|Episode 1 Mafuyu glad to see Ritsuka.gif|Episode1 Mafuyu looking back at Ritsuka.gif|Episode 1 Mafuyu waking up.gif|Episode 2 Mafuyu playing the guitar.gif|Episode 2 Mafuyu scared.gif|Episode 2 Mafuyu gets stopped by the gates.gif|Episode 2 Mafuyu I dunno.gif|Episode 2 Mafuyu singing at school.gif|Episode 2 Mafuyu noticing the green light.gif|Episode 3 Mafuyu hiding under the covers.gif|Episode 3 Ritsuka wondering if Mafuyu is okay.gif|Episode 3 Mafuyu looking forward to working with Ritsuka.gif|Episode 3 Mafuyu disapointed about the price.gif|Episode 4 Mafuyu astonished to hear Ritsuka's song.gif|Episode 4 Mafuyu feeling good about the effect pedal.gif|Episode 4 Mafuyu turning his attention to Ritsuka.gif|Episode 5 Mafuyu looking at Ritsuka with his hopes up.gif|Episode 5 Mafuyu giving off stars.gif|Episode 5 Mafuyu looking at Hiiragi.gif|Episode 6 Mafuyu realizing that Ritsuka wants to play his song.gif|Episode 6 Episode 1 - Image 3.png|Episode 1 Story Image01.jpg|Episode 1 Story Image05.jpg|Episode 1 Boys in the Band preview.jpg|Episode 1 Boys in the Band Preview (Mafuyu to the left in the back) Story Image01Ep2.jpg|Episode 2 Story Image02Ep2.jpg|Episode 2 (Mafuyu to the left) Story Image04Ep2.jpg|Episode 2 (Mafuyu to the right, closest to the window) Story Image05Ep2.jpg|Episode 2 Twitter Mafuyu and Ritsuka -02 Like Someone In Love.jpg|Episode 2 (Mafuyu to the left) Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki tower over Mafuyu.jpg|Episode 2 Mafuyu's head, looking up at Akihiko, Haruki & Ritsuka Category:Galleries